


欲念之蛇

by rumalbus



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus
Summary: 二战后背景破镜重圆





	欲念之蛇

柏林的冬天并不冷，但战争过后的破败加重了这座老城的萧瑟感。阿不思•邓布利多站在一栋高大的楼房前，不同于其他大楼，这里砖瓦很新，是刚刚翻整过的，也是城市里为数不多的醒目建筑之一。门口牌匾上挂着金灿灿的大牌子，写着“柏林市国立监狱”几个大字。  
阿不思有些冷，大大的风衣遮挡不住寒气，他只得合紧身上的围巾。他白皙的脸蛋冻的微红，穿着皮靴的双脚不停走动，双眼则不住张望。  
终于在一段时间后他面前的铁门打开了，狱警领着一个男人走了过来。男人与狱警交谈了几句，甚是还露出一个算是客套的微笑，便一个人走了出来。  
铁门重新合上，阿不思看上去有些局促。准备往前走的男人抬头瞥了一眼这个红头发的男孩，却一下愣住原地。  
“你……”  
“盖勒特，”阿不思觉得自己的声音在冷冽的早晨如此清晰，“好久不见。”  
-  
要说阿不思认识盖勒特的时候，应该追溯到十年前。  
那是四八年夏天，二战刚刚结束的第三年。阿不思当年十八岁，一边求学一边兼职。下了学他就会去电车上当售票员，穿着一身小制服，虽赶不上军人的服饰，却也颇具精气神。  
一般阿不思都会在晚上十点钟下班，他每天都轻声轻脚地回到家去，因为他的弟弟妹妹都睡着了，他洗漱完了就直接窝在沙发的一角，直到天亮。  
他经常想着自己的的生活应该就是这样平淡无奇下去，但在那一天却遇到了，他生命里的不速之客。  
阿不思记得那天他早早就下了班，因为天空下了瓢泼大雨，路上几乎没有行人了。他拿着一把小小的雨伞沿着回家的路小跑，雨靴上为此沾了许多泥巴。这时他看到了一个漆黑的身影在路边瑟缩着，远远望着，又高又瘦的。不知道是什么力量驱使他走了过去，他把雨伞架到对面人的头顶上，才看清楚他的面容。  
在阿不思十八年有限的人生中，他还从未对任何一个人有过如此深的印象。那应该是个男孩——他猜测他最大不会超过二十岁，头发早就被大雨打湿成一捋一捋的了，嘴唇是青紫色的，应该是太冷的缘故；一双异色的瞳孔微微眯起，似乎也在打量着他。他只穿着很单薄的衣服，双臂抱紧自己，明明看上去那么可怜了，但气势上却有着不服输的劲儿似的。  
“你还好吗？”阿不思大声问道。  
“还活着。”男孩撇了撇嘴，话语中却带着一股浓烈的德国口音。  
阿不思飞快地看了一眼周围，战争的阴影还留在所有英格兰人的内心，他犹豫了几秒中，开口道“你应该找个地方，你会生病的。”  
“我没钱了。”男孩说，“快走吧。”  
然后阿不思做了一个他未来无数次拷问自己的举动，他把男孩带回了家。  
“你叫什么名字？”他安顿好了阿利安娜和阿不福思，然后把男孩子塞进他家狭小的浴室，递给他肥皂和毛巾，“快清洗下吧。”  
男孩借过东西，用毛巾擦了擦湿发，嘴唇轻启，带着一丝顽劣的微笑，“阿道夫——”  
“你疯了！”阿不思赶快捂住他的嘴巴，瞪大了眼睛，“你这个……卑鄙的德国人！”  
格林德沃往后退了退，笑意不减，“随你怎么说。”  
“请你洗完就快点走吧。”阿不思的脸开始变得严肃，“找个地方去践行你那伟大的姓氏吧！”  
“嘿，你看上去很正义啊。”格林德沃耸了耸肩，踏进那浴缸中，“你要看我洗澡吗？”  
阿不思快速转过身去，像是逃离恐怖的瘟疫一样。  
雨天使人入眠，清晨阿不思从沙发上坐起来，他揉了揉眼睛，看到地板上睡着一个男人，他猛地站了起来，昨天夜里的记忆才慢慢回炉。  
他打了一个浓重的哈欠，朝里屋瞧了一眼，他的弟弟妹妹还在睡觉，他放下心来，转身去了厨房。家里的食材并不多，甚至现在还多了一个人。他拿出鸡蛋往锅里打了一个，心里想着要不要把面包也烤了。  
“好香啊。”男孩抻着懒腰走到厨房，阿不思不想搭理他，只默默地动作着。  
男孩终于有了点良心，他拿起盘子，“我帮你吧。”  
两个人合作把早餐弄完了，端到桌子上时，男孩盯着阿不思的侧脸，“还在生气？”  
“我叫盖勒特，盖勒特•格林德沃。”男孩笑了，样子一如既往的邪气，但眼神却明亮如昼，“昨天谢谢你。”  
-  
“那么……你还好吗？”走在路上，阿不思询问道。  
“我该这样问你。”盖勒特说，“我没想到你会来。”  
“我在新闻上看到的……，我也没想到。过几天我就要回伦敦了。”阿不思望着远方，“阿利安娜和阿不福思都在伦敦。”  
“他们都好吗？”  
“都好。”  
“什么时候来的德国？”盖勒特皱起眉头，他终于侧头认真地看着阿不思了。  
阿不思眨了眨眼，那俏皮的样子一如当年，词不达意道，“柏林的甜品比英国的好吃太多了不是吗？”  
“那么，你去哪？要去我家坐坐吗？”语音未落，阿不思飞快的接下一句话，“喝杯茶。”  
“恭敬不如从命。”盖勒特嘴角闪过一丝笑意，街道上，太阳的光线映射出两人长长的影子，他们并排走在一起，就像是已经陪伴了亘古的岁月。  
坐在柔软的座椅垫子上，盖勒特吹了吹茶杯里的热气，看着眼前日渐成熟的阿不思，似乎也感慨万分。  
“所以这些年，你都干了些什么。”  
“我当教师了，盖勒特。”阿不思给他看了看自己还没整理完的课本，“以后也会当下去。”  
“我记得你说过的，阿尔。恭贺你实现了理想。”  
熟悉的昵称被念出口，阿不思脸颊有些微微发烫，他作势又往茶壶里添了点茶叶，似乎想掩盖住自己的情绪，“你还记得，盖勒特。”  
“我都记得。”男人的嗓音比十六岁的时候更加低沉，他徐徐道来，“我还记得刚认识的那个晚上我们就闹了别扭，当然我还记得我们在你家的客厅亲吻，做爱……”  
“哦！够了，盖勒特……”阿不思阻止他，“别说了……”  
他抬起头，发现盖勒特不知什么时候站在他的面前，他比他矮了半个头，男人有着居高临下的气场，他一时间燥热起来，“那么…”盖勒特深深地望着他，“你什么时候愿意叫我盖尔呢。”  
他意识到自己这些年来的心理建设和故作的云淡风轻就要分崩离析了，他向后退了退，似乎在做着激烈的挣扎，但他还是念出口了，“盖尔、盖尔……”阿不思颤抖起来，“你该走了。”  
“我在。”盖勒特环住他，他把嘴唇磨蹭到这个优雅得体的红发绅士脸上，给了他深深一吻。  
似乎什么阀门打开了，然后是波涛汹涌的巨浪随之涌了出来，等阿不思反应过来的时候，他已经坐在檀木办公桌上，马甲外套被甩在一边，裤子的皮带已经失守，而他的手牢牢的握住盖勒特腿间的玩意儿，那里剑拔弩张，像是马上就要攻池略地了。  
多年没有过欢爱的身体有些僵硬，而盖勒特明显也毛手毛脚的，两个人的身体都是久旱逢甘霖，盖勒特伸出手指往里摸索扩张着，阿不思大腿内侧不住地颤动，他的性器翘起，滴着淫液，盖勒特眼睛发红地看着那吞吐手指的穴口，然后竟低头亲吻上去。  
阿不思被吓了一跳，他的双腿被男人抬起，那快感像是电流穿梭，鞭打在他的神经上。  
被进入的感觉十分强烈，盖勒特握着阿不思的脚踝，这个姿势使他的双腿开的极宽，阴茎长驱直入，被那肉壁紧紧地吸附着。两颗囊袋似乎都要挤进去，贪婪地享受那鱼水之欢。  
两个人不管不顾地滚在一起，精液唾液也混淆一起，分不清谁是谁的。他们就像是多年前那样，爱意未减丝毫。  
最后是阿不思整个人都趴在墙壁上，肉感的屁股在盖勒特手下色气的弹动着，他已经不像十几岁时那么瘦，反而带着几分醉人的风韵，这令盖勒特更加心猿意马，性器抽插地又狠又深，像是把整个人都嵌在心爱之人的身体里。  
热流淌进湿软的后穴，阿不思已经被cao开了，他呜咽出声，身体在盖勒特拔出的那一刻还在挽留，敏感又可人。  
“我们一起回伦敦吧。”盖勒特望着阿不思的眼睛，那深海般漂亮的眸子里只有他的存在。  
以前、现在和未来。  
-  
阿不思躺在他那小床上，小腹随着呼吸微微起伏着，他光裸着身体，洁白的身上是刚刚欢爱过的痕迹。街道上传来新兵演练的声音，吹喇叭走正步，他早就习以为常。  
他醒来的时候，盖勒特已经出去了。烟灰缸里是几颗熄灭的烟蒂，他拿起一截快要烧尽的香烟含进嘴里，眼睛闭上，就好像盖勒特的体温还残留在上面一样。  
十八岁的阿不思爱上了一个自己都没想到的人。  
那个男孩不羁、帅气、自信，毫无预兆地闯进他逼仄愁苦的内心。  
他放下烟站起身来，收音机里正播报着新闻，他过去“啪”的切换频道，终于房间里流淌出动听的钢琴曲，他随之舞动，时而照着镜子摆出指挥的手势，不知不觉黄昏来临，太阳渐渐消失在云层之后。  
阿利安娜和阿不福思已经放学了，他们进到屋子里，阿利安娜开心地分享着学校的趣闻，而阿不思却显得有点漫不经心。  
盖勒特还没有回来。他看着墙上的钟表，那指针一点点走动着，发出滴答滴答的响声。  
他收拾起晚饭的餐具，水龙头里冰冷的水浇在手上，他突然听到一阵凌乱的脚步声出现在门口，老房子隔音都不怎么太好的。  
“怎么是你这个德国佬？”开门的是阿不福思，他嚷嚷起来，“还没在我家待够吗？”  
“阿不福思！——”阿不思快步走出去，制止他没有礼貌的弟弟，“进屋去。”  
他打开门钥，盖勒特一把抓住他的手，语气有些急促，“阿不思，跟我走。”  
“你怎么了？”  
“来不及说了，我现在要离开了。”盖勒特回头看了一眼，像是提防谁一样，“去丹麦、西班牙、或者是美国……你愿意跟我走吗？”  
当阿不思把手回握住盖勒特时，屋子里的阿利安娜突然大哭了起来，正是这个举动改变了两个少年，阿不思的手像是被烫了一下，他收了回来，狠狠地摇了摇头，“我不能……盖勒特，我不能。”  
他不是一个人活着的。  
很久没有人说话的声音，当阿利安娜哭声渐消时，门口已经没人了。  
1948年8月，他在路边的报纸上看到一伙激进青年被追捕的消息，盖勒特•格林德沃的名字赫然在列。  
后来阿不思搬了几次家，但每天他都会经过那与盖勒特相识的老房子，抬头望一眼，也曾幻想会与男孩再次相遇。  
后来，他在电视上看到了盖勒特，那是1952年的春日，因为卷入政坛争斗，他被判处服刑六年于德国监狱。  
同年，他正式成为剑桥大学讲师，居住在国王十字车站附近。  
“先生，您确定要邮寄这本书吗？”  
“是的，请邮寄到国立监狱。”  
“好的，你要邮寄的书目是《诗翁彼豆故事集》，请问先生需要留话吗，或者写在纸上也可以。”  
“只有书，谢谢你。”  
——“你最喜欢什么故事呢？”比他小一点儿的恋人把他环在怀里，唇落在他的耳垂上，“平常都是你哄阿利安娜的，今天让我给你讲睡前故事吧。”  
这本书和他一路颠簸，到达了德国境内。临走前他拥抱了自己的妹妹；并与阿不福思及父亲告别。  
“既然我知道他在那里了，我便不是孤身一人。”  
这句话是他的学生写在习题册上的一句话，本来以为会受责备的学生正揣揣不安，却看到自己的任课老师眼角发红。  
“我曾认为自己深陷泥潭，爬出来的过程异常艰难，但当我想到你的时候，我又义无反顾的跌落进去了，那过程快到只要一瞬间。”  
-  
“近乡情怯……是什么意思呢？”  
年轻的老师坐在教室里，正看着一个亚裔学生写的复杂的象形文字，他磕绊地问出口，钢笔却流畅的在纸上划出圆圈。  
“那是我们那边的词语，指的是一向珍惜的东西，接近时反而不肯靠近了。”  
“是吗……？”  
火车站内，阿不思身着黑色呢子风衣，头上戴着一顶标准的英国式礼帽，他手里拿着棕色皮箱，脚下踩着皮靴，安静地在人群中等候。  
“下一位。”检票员面无表情的说道，刚要出示车票的阿不思突然被叫了停。  
“这位先生。”他的身后有一个工作人员叫住了他，“您的车票有一点问题。”  
阿不思的表情有些错愕，“请问您说的问题是？”  
“请您跟我来一趟吧。”工作人员很有礼貌，阿不思点点头，压低了帽檐，离开了队伍。  
他看了看怀表，现在是早晨六点钟，估计盖勒特还在睡觉。他可以隐约听到火车的汽笛声，马上他也要回到日思夜想的地方去，那里有温暖的灯光和等候他的亲人。  
你日思夜想的地方，真的是那里吗？  
脑海里似乎有声音在回响，他摇摇头，想把那最深处的疑问给抛掷脑后。  
“请进。”他们来到了售票室，门打开的一刹那，他露出了惊慌失措的表情。  
“阿尔，”坐在沙发上的男人微微叹了口气，“这回换你先走了吗？”  
工作人员识趣的离开了，也不知道盖勒特怎么说服的他们。他低下头，语气轻的几乎不可闻，“你有你的生活，我有我的生活，不是吗？”  
屋子里是好长一段时间的沉默，但却好像有无数声音在鞭挞阿不思的神经似的，他终于抬起头来，再也忍不住了，他颤抖道，“如果换你离开我，那还不如我离开你……”  
盖勒特上前搂抱住他，他的胡茬正好蹭在爱人柔软的脖颈上，他知道自己在拥抱着他最深沉的爱。  
“那本故事集我每天都在看……所以，别离开我，好吗？”

                                    END

 

阿邓对于老格的爱这么多年，后期其实已经不求在一起这个形式，远远相望已是最大的欣慰，而且内心充满了不安全感和不定因素，他深知这一点，他对这段重来的爱情没有信心。这也是他内心纠结的一点。  
而老格我一开始写了“对不起”三个字，又觉得老格不会这么直白的表达自己的爱，所以改成了结局的那句。  
私心里还是写了圆满……

喜欢的话请回老福特给我点点红心蓝手吧(›´ω`‹ )


End file.
